The Wedding Night of River Song
by NymphadoraxLestrange
Summary: The Doctor wants a romantic, passionate wedding night. River wants... something else.


"Are you ready to see what I've done for you, my beautiful wife?"

A brilliant smile came across River Song's face. "Of course I am, Doctor."

The Doctor opened the doors to his bedroom inside of the TARDIS. Inside there was a four poster bed that was more than big enough for the both of them, covered in sweet smelling rose petals and surrounded by flickering candles. He even had an old record player that was playing the music that had played the first time they made love. It was any woman's dream for her wedding night. Well, any woman but River.

"... You don't like it, do you, River?" The Doctor asked, somehow expecting this. River had never been a traditional girl.

"It's not that I don't like it, sweetie... it's just... I had something different in mind." River said softly, biting her lip, a mischevious look in her eyes.

"Oh? And what would that be?" he asked, extremely curious at this point.

"Well..." River began, pushing the Doctor against the bedroom wall and grinding her hips into his crotch, nibbling on his earlobe before whispering into his ear, "what I really wanted was for you to bend me over the TARDIS console and fuck me until I can't see straight."

"Oh River Song, you naughty girl." Between River's hips grinding against him, and her request, the Doctor's cock was starting to get very hard.

River reached out a slender palm to grab the Doctor's strong hands and led him through the TARDIS corridors and into the console room. They began to kiss almost frantically as their hands explored each other's bodies as if it was their first time doing this. River's fingers fumbled to undo the buttons on The Doctor's tweed jacket, eagerly trying to get him unclothed. She tossed his jacket to the side, unbuttoning his shirt and sliding his suspenders down his arms. His chest now exposed to her, she pulled back from the kiss and began to kiss his neck and clavicle as he got her out of her dress. The Doctor undid the clasp on her black barely there bra and slipped a finger into her matching panties, feeling her wetness and making her gasp as he grazed over her clit.

"Oh, Doctor, you must know by now that I'm not one for foreplay.." River said with a smirk on her face. She quickly rid the Doctor of his pants and his bulge was quite pronounced beneath his briefs. She took off his briefs before taking off her own panties. The Doctor kissed her deeply once more, and he turned her so she was facing the TARDIS console, her hands placed carefully on it so she wouldn't touch any buttons. He positioned himself at her awaiting entrance and in one quick motion, thrust into her, causing her to cry out. He was teasingly, painfully slow at first, but as River pushed back on him, eager to get every inch of him inside of her, his thrusts sped up until he was pounding into her as she screamed in pleasure. He reached a hand around to grope her full breasts and tweak her nipples between his thumb and fore finger. River snaked a hand down her curvy figure and in between her legs to rub at her clit while the Doctor brought her closer and closer to orgasmic pleasure. The Doctor grabbed her long, curly locks as he thrust into her harder. Suddenly, she cried out and the Doctor felt her walls clench around his cock. He continued to thrust through her orgasm, intensifying all the feelings that were rushing through her body, and not long after, he came inside of her, biting down on her shoulder as he spilled himself into her. Once he had come down from his high, he pulled out and River turned around, kissing him passionately.

"That was amazing, Doctor..." she said between kisses.

The Doctor gave a quiet chuckle. "Who said that we're done yet?"

River gave him a perplexed look, and he pointed down towards his crotch. His cock had already gotten hard again.

"Timelord stamina. Come along, River. It's time to do things my way." he said, leading her back through the corridors and into his bedroom to fulfil his original plan. He laid her down onto the rose petal covered bed and kissed his way down his body, sucking an erect nipple into his mouth, earning soft whimpers of pleasure from River. The Doctor slipped two fingers easily inside her wet core and thrust them lightly, curving them so they hit her g spot with every touch. He licked her clit lightly and she bucked her hips into his face, wanting more.

"Oh, Doctor, that feels so good... ugh, yes..." she moaned as he continued to torture her sweet pussy with his tongue and fingers, and soon she was cumming again, and the Doctor eagerly licked up her fluids. He straddled her and kissed her, letting her taste herself on his lips.

River wasn't ready to stop yet, and she reached between their bodies to grab the Doctor's hard length and guided him inside of her. He thrust in slowly as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Their tongues swirled together, lips colliding. River ran her nails down the Doctor's back, leaving scratches that would no doubt still be there tomorrow. She grabbed his bum and pleaded for him to go faster, needing a release. They moaned into each other's mouths as their orgasms crept over them and they came at the same time, blissfully.

They both lay there for a while, basking in the glory of each other.

"I love you, Doctor. Always and forever."

The Doctor kissed River tenderly on the forehead. "I love you too, River, my beautiful, perfect wife." He kissed her once on the lips. "So, what comes next?" he asked with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Spoilers."


End file.
